Surprise!
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Always with those surprises... 18xFem27


Title: Surprises

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Stoy which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Decimo-sama, Kyo-san wants you to examine all these" Kusakabe, handed her a pile of thick stack of papers covered with folders.

"Kyo-kun is killing me~" the poor brunette sighed in dismay seeing another pile of report from the head of CDEF, "Thank you Kusakabe-san" Tuna thanked Kyoya's right hand man.

"Always at your service, Decimo-sama" be bowed and left while the poor brunette had to deal with the stacks of papers.

It has been ten long years since they graduated to Namimori and moved to Italy to study and become the new generation of Vongola, They attended their college in a prestigious Italian University. Tsuna as the new head of the family it was expected of her to top her class and to give them what they expect she graduated with flying colors with cherry on top meaning she graduated with honor making Reborn proud of his pupil.

By the passing years to her reign the Vongola became well known to the underground organizations as the most powerful and dangerous family having to have a lot of allies and branches who trust them while on the public's view it is the top leading company that owns many establishments like malls, hotels, resorts, airports and many other public building also to own and organize many charities.

Tsunahime sighed looking at her mountain pile of paper works proceeded to dive in hoping she could finish it by the lunch time.

At the lobby of the Vongola mansion many people had arrive, suitcases and coats was collected by many maids while the butlers were guiding them to their respectable rooms, when a man with raven hair wearing a suit passed by them with cold steal eyes, "PAPAN!" a boy with identical features rn up to him and hugged his leg, the man picking up the boy carrying him to his arm.

"Young master, please don't run like that!" called by his old care taker.

"But Philip, Papan's home!" hugging the tall raven haired man.

"Master, welcome home" bowed by the care taker named Philip/

"I'll be spending my day with my son, I see to it that everything will be hidden and ready till the evening?" he sternly ordered the poor soul in front of him.

When suddenly a man with the fedora came to his view, "Is making her busy already done?" he asked the raven haired.

"Yes, everything had been taken care of, also to avoid her from going out of her study, please teal Nikko to bring her meal" after that he left with his child bouncing in his arms.

The guest who are passing through witnessed the exchange and thought that the man who was called master was the owner of the estate and the one who sponsored them.

As the guest had headed down to the garden where they were greeted by the man wearing the fedora together with the tall familiar man with a scar on his chin.

"We see that you had arrive…" said by the man with a mafia like hat.

"Thank you for the invite and sponsoring, I see that the person whom organized this party was from my class I presume?" asked by an old man.

"Not really, however my brother Reboyama-sensei wanted me to welcome you all to his organized reunion party because he had missed all of you" he gave a fake bright smile.

"I see, it was Reboyama-sensei" thought of the old man.

"I guess good ol' Nezu-sensei didn't remember me?" said by the raven haired man with a traditional Japanese sword on hand.

"Pardon me sir, but who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Yamamoto!" be boosted making the ladies from his class surprise.

"And I thought you worked and inherited your father's Sushi bar!" said by a familiar face.

"Well, I did but I also work as the Vongola's department director, I manage all the restaurants that the Vongola owns" he laughed at their reaction.

"Hayato and the others will arrive later, they're lesft earlier but will shortly comeback in a while, they had to finish some business Boss had told them to do" sipping his tea, "Reborn-chan, I'll be leaving for a while… I need to see someone first" and he left.

"You should take some rest, the flight to Italy is tiring, and you might need it till the party later" and after that Reborn dismissed them.

Some took their rest, while the others decided to walk at the garden and the nearby lake.

"Good noon Maestra" bowed by the chef pushing a cart.

"Good noon to you too, Nikko, thank you for bringing my meal…" the master of the house gave a gentle smile.

"I'll bring you some tea later Maestra, you look tired" he worriedly told.

"Indeed I am Nikko, thank you for your concern" she weakly smiled.

"Not at all Maestra, we care for you just like youre for us" he bowed, "I should be back in the kitchen" politely excusing himself he sighed.

"As the remaining guests who took some walk at the estates garden maze came back inside to do some touring they saw a huge portrait however the two figure was being covered by red curtain only the child at the woman's lap was recognizable, though the face was very familiar to them.

"Arturo, is your master and mistress home?" asked by a new comer with scarlet hair she was being accompanied by a man with indigo hair.

"Yes, señora Juliet" the butler bowed.

"Artuto! Arturo! Where's Sora?" asked by two mischievous identical boys to the butler.

"Young master is with his father at the moment" kneeling to their size.

"AWWWW! DAAAADDY!?" whined by the boys to their father.

"I'll go talk to him okay? So you can play with Sora" patting their heads.

"Goodness, they're being spoilt" said by a very familiar woman whom was married to the sun guardian.

"Oh… Hana, I thought you're back at Japan?" asked by the scarlet haired lady.

I was back since yesterday, Ryouhei was whining like a child" she giggled.

"Goodness" and Juliet replied with a giggle, "How is Kyoko and Haru doing?" she asked again.

"Doing better than ever they are still married and cheerful" she noticed Juliet's husband and twins, "Romeo why don't you head to Decimo and talk some business, I know you came for that" said by the Vongola lawyer who always knew things around.

"Of course" nodded by the man, kissing his wife and children he headed to the huge double mahogany door which was being guard by four huge men in black.

The two ladies headed to the tea room to talk while the twins headed to the play room.

As the day passed by and everyone seemed prepared and now chattering inside the Vongola grand ball room, one person was left out in a quiet room, her intuition told her someone is coming in she had put up a guard however only to be surprise it was her husband.

"Kyoko, I thought you were back in Japan?" she asked.

"How can I forget my wife's birthday?" kissing her, "Happy birthday" their foreheads touched.

"I thought you forgot" she weakly smiled.

"How could I?" touching her cheek.

When he came in maids and butlers followed his heel, pulling the Vongola head to her wardrobe and dressing her with her elegant black and gray dress covered with her trade mark Vongola cape while the three rings shimmered on her fingers one is her wedding ring and the other is the engagement.

Finishing her hair tied to an elegant bun and not so messy anymore Kyouya had put on her gift necklace, "beautiful" he complemented and guided her out.

"Tonight we celebrate not just our class reunion but also the birthday of our beloved Decimo" said by a silver haired man which was very familiar to the ladies, the Namimori class was confused why is there unknown guest joining them but it all came clear that their host was also throwing a party.

As the huge double door opened Kyouya was accompanying a beautiful brunette clinging to his arm.

"MAMAN!" hugged by the boy who looked identical to his father.

"DAME-TSUNAHIME!" shouted by the whole invited class minus the Vongola members.

"Respect mistress, you're stepping to her property!" defended by a familiar man named Mochida.

"I see you're also back Mochida-san" smiled by Tsuna.

"Yes mistress, I wish you a happy birthday and many more years to reign" bowing.

"Of course, I want to take care all of you also I want to see the deferent changed to our family" she sweetly smiled.

"How is everything back in Japan?" she asked.

"Very orderly and as you planed Madame" he confirmed.

"Then please keep it up" patting his shoulder as she proceed to the center with the other guardians.

As she took the microphone, "I thank all of the people who came tonight and to my family who helped put this all together with out me noticing" she giggled with poise, "Also to my husband who schemed and tagged along to Reborn's plan, thank you" kissing him.

"Is it just me drunk already or did Kyouya blush?" thought of Romeo.

"No honey…. He really did" Juliet giggled.

"Thank you for this surprise, which made me overwhelmed, I was very surprised" she emotionally stated with a tear in her eye.

"Well, your surprise isn't over yet" Kyoya whispered making the Vongola boss blush.

"Maman!" her son handed her banquet of roses while her husband gave her a matching ring which goes with her necklace.

"Goodness Kyo-kun! I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary!" she sadly stated.

"Don't worry, it was part of the plan" kissing her hand in front of many people.

"What plan?"

"Hitman told me that it would make you surprise and not to have any clue what we are about to do" he stated.

"Well, actually it made me less surprise and more guilty" she weakly giggled.

"None of this is your fault, besides we have another surprise" then the double door slid open to reveal a huge buffed man and a two year old boy clinging to his combat pants, the boy matched the man's military uniform complete with a cute black beret.

"Fratello?" she covered her mouth in surprise.

"The one and only!" and he gave her a hug.

"Franco, go on and hug your Tia" pushing the shy boy and hugging her.

"Look how Franco have grown" she noticed.

"Si… but we're not alone you know" the another figure has appeared.

"Mama, papa?" and after that Nana and Iemitsu hugged her.

"I missed you both"

"We missed you too" Nana gesturing Kyouya and little Sora to join.

After that Reborn took the microphone and started the party, everyone chatted while many guests congratulated them, her old classmates approached her and asked her many questions, poor Nezu bad mouthed her in front of his current class and used her as a threat because dames always be dames and they will not be worth anything at the end was now in shock.

The military man was known as the second largest company group and was allied with the Vongola however in the underground world he is the punisher of all the allied mafia that staining their good name also the reaper of those who oppose and threat to them while the married couple Romeo and Juliet was the separate bosses of their family, long had been reconciled and now allied working together watching the peace and order of Italy the couple however was known by the public to own the police and military points.

As they had got to know what had they been doing from the past year they haven't seen each other, the party Kyouya planned turned out well, however.

"Kyouya, you're going to be a dad again" after Tsunahime the current tenth boss of the Vongola stated that sentence Kyouya almost fainted if it wasn't for his serious image.

"Well, it turns out we were the ones that had been surprised" chuckled by the hitman tipping his hat.

~END~

* * *

A/N: I just had to make this one before I forgot it in the morning so, I made a quick one and I hope you'll like it. Also please don't forget to hit the review button ant till me what you thing, show me some love by telling me my mistakes and what should I change for me to improve and make you happy.

Ang nag mamahal:

Yaj~


End file.
